Vegeta and Trunk's Christmas Mayhem
by Dragon Servant Kida
Summary: Vegeta goes crazy trying to defeat the Sons in the holiday season, in everything from decorating the house to extravagent presents, dragging Chibi Trunks along for the ride! It's Sons vrs Breifs in a holiday showdown!Chapter Twelve.
1. The Meaning of Christmas

-HHHHeeeeeeeeeyyy! This is my first Z fic in a bit, so put up with me ; I'll finish it and my other stories, soooooooon. (I hope) Please R and R, flames are fine with me...

* * *

.:Chapter One: The meaning of Xmas:. 

It was a cold, winter day. The icy sunlight reflected brightly off Vegeta's sweaty skin. It had been a long, hard day. He was on his way back from trainning in his gravity room, just like usual. He opend the door to is house, letting it slam behind him to announce his arivial. Just like usual. What was unusual was the fact their was now a six foot ever- green tree in his living room, laying haphazardly against the wall.

"WOMAN" Vegeta shouted, "What the hell is nature doing in my house?" Bulma stuck here head into the living room. "Oh, It's almost Christmas, silly!" She beemed, ajusting her santa-hat, "I thought it would be nice, since you know, welll, It's Christmas!" Bulma grinned up at Vegeta.

"This is ludacris..." Vegeta thought. "This woman is supposed to be a scientific genius, and she can't even explain the reason she dragged a tree into my house..."

"What is this bloody holiday about anyway?" Vegeta asked. Just then, five-year-old Trunks bounded into the living room with goten close behind. Both of them wore goofy looking elf costumes and even goofier grins.

ssing up

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT RETARTED OUTFIT BRAT?" Vegeta grabed Trunks by the shirt and lifted him to eye level. "Merry Christmas Dad!" Trunks said, the bells on the tips of his pointy elf shoes rining as he kicked to get free. Vegeta dorpped Trunks on the floor. And what exactly are we celebrating it for?

"Weeeeeeeeeelllllll Because it's more of a western holiday, mom wasn't gonna celebrate it, buuuuuuuuutttt she thought it sounded fun, so now we are!" Vegeta looked at Goten, Who like Trunks was dressed up as a elf. "What is this holiday FOR exactly?" Vegeta asked, "Dressing up like morons and screaming greetings at people? Or is it about dragging trees into a unsespecting person's house and leaving it there?

Trunks and Goten laughed. "No Mr. Vegeta sir, It's not like that! You see, It used to be a religous thing, but now it's mostly a commercial thing, you buy presents for other people, and they'll buy presents for you, so They don't look bad and then you have to out do your neighboors in decorating your house and-"

Vegeta covered Gotens mouth with his hand a competitive holiday? He smirked his o-to-farmilliar evil sayin smirk. Oh, a competitive holiday! That changes everything..."

"Great! shouted Trunks, I'll get the decorations!"

* * *

Gasp, what maddnes is in store for Vegeta once he tries to help out with the decorating? Next chapter: Vegeta vs The Christmas tree lights of Doom and destruction! (Only if you R&R :P) 


	2. Damn Those Tree Lights

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ. Or a christmas tree. Not yet at least.

Reveiw Time!

To Grand Wolf: Yah, I get yourdrift. I did almost everything you said. ; You were right, I WAS making the chapters far to short...

Alimay Zemog: HI!

Twinnie: Just keep R&Ring and You'll see. (It's a surprise ;) )

Well, this is, not exactly my most popular story (T-T) (Why won't you people reveiw?) Please, review.

.:Chapter 2: Damn those tree lights:.

Trunks rushed into the room holding a box marked "x-mas decorations" over his head. Here they are Dad! He said dropping them on the floor. Goten looked from Trunks to Vegeta in a confused manner.

"Well, what are you looking at?" Snapped Vegeta. "Get lost Brat." Goten scammpered out the door "Bye Trunks, see Ya!" He called as he flew off. Trunks ripped the tape of the box of Christmas decorations.

"Wait, if this is the first year we're celebrating this retard Holiday, Than why do these decorations look so old? Vegeta asked. Trunks grabed a ugly pink and brown swirled glass ball out of the oddly assorted Ornament box. "Because, Mom wanted the tree to look more authentic, so she bought these from a second hand store." Trunks let the glass orb fall and smash against the hard floor.

"What did you do that for Brat?" Vegeta asked looking at the thin shards of glass that now coated the floor. Trunks shruged. "It was too ugly for the tree, and no one in their right mind would want it, so I put it out of its misery."

Vegeta shruged. Well brat, What do we do with the tree first? The tree lay slanted against the wall, just as it had been when he walked in the door. "Welllllllll" said Trunks. First we have to put it in the stand. Trunks yanked the large metal stand out of the box and placed it on the floor. "Just pick up the tree and, I'll screw it into the stand!" He chirped.

Vegeta grabed the tree and lifted it up. "Like this Brat?" He asked, holding the tree over his head. "Yup, now put it into the stand, I'll hold it steady!" Unfortunatley, as good as this plan may have seemed it didn't exactly work out. Vegeta rammed the tree down more like he was delivering a death blow than placing a Christmas tree in a stand. The tree went in, but perhaps alittle TOO far in.

"Oops. Dad, that wasn't exactly right." Trunks pointed at the tree's trunk which had gone right through the stand and cracked the floor boards. "Close enough Brat. What's next?" Vegeta asked, brushing a few stray pine needles out of his hair.

"Well, we gotta put the lights on the tree!" Trunks pulled the tangled wad of little muilti-colored tree lights out of the box. Vegeta grabed the wad of lights and tossed them onto the tree. Trunks stared at it.

"What?" Vegeta asked staring at the tree. "You're supposed to untangle them and rap them around the tree." He said. "Like this!" making a swirlly motion with his arm. "Alright Brat." Vegeta said retreving the lights from the tree."You grab that end and I'll grab this one. Vegeta began to work feverantly on the knots in the string of tree lights. Trunks just held his end and starred at his dad. The more Vegeta tried to get the knots out, the more tanngled it became around his body. Pretty soon Vegeta was the one decorated with lights. Trunks, who was still holding onto his end looked on in amazment. He had never relized just how mutch his dad really looked like a christmas tree...

"No", Trunks thought as he watched his dad struggle, "I cant do it." He glanced from the power outlet next to the tree to the plug in his hard. Vegeta fought the lights ever tangling himself deeper in the mess of little glass bulbs and wire. Vegeta was so upset he didn't notice Trunks sneak over to the power outlet. "Mabey I will." He thought and he pluged the tree lights in.

"Wow." thought Trunks. He never thought his dad could look so a) confused, b) Pretty and most of all c) Festive. Trunks giggled at his Dad's stunned expression.

Vegeta starred blankley at the glowing lights. "What the hell is this Brat?" Vegeta asked pointing at the now glowing tree lights. "Did you do that? He asked as the lights glowed red, green, blue, yellow and purple. Trunk's guilty expression was a dead give away that he had some how planned this. Vegeta was about to begin yelling at him, but the lights were growing uncomfortable warm against his skin...

OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW, TRUNKS YOU BAKA, HELP ME GET THESE MINI ORBS OF FLAME OFF OF ME. Vegeta tried to untangle himself from the old-fashioned string of lights which were growing hotter by the second. Trunks ran to the wall and yanked the plug out. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta snarrled as he tried to untangle himself. finally he gave up and used a small ki blast to cut the wire to shreads.

"Uh-oh" Trunks thought. Trunks had a knack for trouble, and he knew, when trouble (espcailly when it concerned Vegeta) There was only one place to run... "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Trunks screamed darting through the hall.


	3. Bulma's Cookies

Disclamer: "He sees you when your sleeping, he knows when your awake," OMG is SANTA A STALKER? (i don't own dragonball z. Or any other registered trademark.)

Reveiw TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE :P

Grand Wolf: Don't worry. I like reveiws that are like yours. The help me learn from my mistakes.

dragon goddess04: umm, I'm writing it now. ;) ( Sorry for the wait )

jess the master of bronchitis: Nice name! (no, seriously) Thanks for the compliment.

thewriterofstuff: -- okay, please, I understand tat I hve to finish it, I'll get around to it... Eventually...

Alimay Zemog: (once again) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Riyo Sohma: Yah, I kind of abused the word "brat" I'll try to minimize it a little. Okay, alot..

* * *

.:Chapter three: Bulma's cookies:. 

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMmm" Trunks screamed as he dashed down the hall with Vegeta in pursuit.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Bulma called cheerfully. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. "The kitchen?" He thought, "Mom only gose in there at meal times, and it's not lunch time for another hour!"

Vegeta, who was not expecting Trunks to stop, slammed into his back, or rather, triped on him. "Did your mother just say she was in the kitchen?" Vegeta asked. The surprise of hearing Bulma say that had made him completely forget about the incident with the tree.

Trunks and Vegeta glanced at each other. "I'll get the fire extinguisher" Trunks said with a sigh and he scrammbled off down the hall.

Vegeta walked down the hall and pushed the door open to the kitchen. "Oh hey Vegeta!" Bulma said turning around She was wearing oven mits and a Snowman themed apron. "You're just in time to try the cookies I made!" She said holding out a red plate filled with small, charred-looking black specks.

Vegeta looked from the plate back to Bulma. Bulma looked so proud of herself, and those little charred bits of cookie. Vegeta reached out for one "This isn't going to be very easy he thought."

Trunks kicked the door down. "HOLD ON MOM!" he screamedwaving the fire extinguisher around. I'LL SAVE YOU! Trunks proceded to hose the entire kitchen down with the fire extingisher, cookies, oven and all.

"Thank God" Thought Vegeta as the foam started to clear and the cookies were covered in foamy froth.

"Sorry mom, didn't mean to. I just assumed that, uh, there would be a, yah know something on fire." Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Do you want me to get the mop and bucket?"

"No, that's okay." Said Bulma in a surprisingly cheerful voice, I thought the looked a tad over done anyway. "I'll try again later." Vegeta looked relived. "That was close." He thought. Trunks and Vegeta left the kitchen and headed towards the living room.

"Hey son, what do we decorate next anyway?" Vegeta looked down at Trunks with a half-smile.

Trunks blinked. "Oh," he thought. "I get it, I must have saved him from trying mom's food." Trunks grinned up at his dad. "Next we decorate the out side of the house!"

* * *

Tht'a it for now, folks! Reveiw and I'll update more soooooooooooonnn." 


	4. Revenge of the Lights

Disclaimer: ... I don't own walmart. I don't own dragonball z.

Before we start, a big thank you gose out to all who reviewed. Yup. That's pretty much it. I miss snow. It dosen't snow were I live (Miami Beach,Florida), and I just moved from Canada. T-T I want SNOW! Oh and, to thewriterofstuff goes a big thank you, because even though you can nag me virtually, she nags me in person. It is mouch more, well efficant.

Review Time:

Grand Wolf: Okay, yes it is short. It will always be short. I can't stay on the computer for long, and I have to delete the story when my turn is up. -- I don't have my own computer.

J.Jaguron: Please review more often. The more reviews I get, the more (and faster) I write the chapters. Seriously.

Alimay Zemog: ...HI!

thewriterofstuff: Yes I have adressed the issue already.

Riyo Sohma: Sure she knows what a stove is... Heck, even I know what a stove is, and that's saying something.

wraithgirl: Thanks. But you're not the boss of me :P!

* * *

.:Chapter Start: Revenge of The Lights:.

Trunks and Vegeta headed back to the living room. Trunks, upon arriving, dove into the ortaments box and began to shuffle around inside. He yanked out a long, string of new lights, that were untangled for the most part.

Vegeta stared at him. "Why didn't we just use those lights for the tree moron?" He asked staring angrily at the extra long string of white lights.

"Because these are for the outside of the house." Said Trunks, waving them around. Vegeta turned and was about to start heading out the door. "He wait!" Shouted Trunks." What about the tree?" he asked, pointing to the bare Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room.

Vegeta shruged. "We'll finish it later. Lets just get the outside decorated first." Trunks and Vegeta walked out onto the front lawn. There hose looked like it always did. In fact, the entire building looked just like it always did. Trunks grabbed one end of the lights and offered the other to his dad. "Common!" Trunks yelled as He hovered a few feet into the air.

"You fly that way, and I'll fly this way!" He said shaking his end of the lights. Vegeta sighed and reluctantly grabbed his end of the lights off the ground. Trunks took of in on direction and Vegeta flew in the other. Unfortaunatley, the lights werent long enough so half way around the building...

"That's weird." thought Trunks as he pulled on the string of lights. "They must be caught on something." Trunks gave the lights a tug.

On the other side of the house Vegeta was thinking the same thing, so you can imagine his surprise when he felt the lights tug. "They ARE caught on something he thought as he tugged back. Trunks yanked on way and Vegeta yanked the other. SNAP!

Trunks, who was not expecting the ights to snap, was thronw back and landed in the bakyard. Vegeta turned and saw Trunks sitting on the grond rubbing his head in confusion, holding half of the string of lights in his hand.

Relization dawned on Vegeta as he landed next to Trunks on the ground. Trunks laughed nervously. "I think we're gonna have to get new lights." He said rubbing the dirt out of his hair.

"Well, were can we get new decorations?" Vegeta asked. His patience had just about run out. Trunks sat thinking for a minute then- "I GOT IT!" said Trunks excitedly. "We'll go to WALMART!"

Trunks got up off the ground. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He never really liked socializing with the inhabitants of this planet. They were all so self absorbed. They should really learn to put the important things first, which was him,of course.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks. "Okay Brat, if we're gonna go to "walmart" then we gonna stay low-profile, okay?" Vegeta didn't want to attract any attention, becase the last time that happened, He was smothered by adoring fan girls and was chased by angry police officers who thought that destroying toy stores that sold action figures of himself was against the law. Goes to show what they know.

Vegeta started to walk to the front of the house. Trunks followed close behind. He had already begain to ask questions like, "When we get there can I have a Soda?", ect.

He fished a capsel out of his pocket.

"Perfect!" he thought and tossed it on the ground. A red medium sized car sat waiting and ready to go. Vegeta opened the door and clammered into the drivers saet. Trunks slid into the backseat. "To WALMART!" He yelled as Vegeta pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Woah, Walmart Holiday Madness? What Horrors await Vegeta and Trunks as they vernture out into the unknown? Find out next time on- no wait, forget THAT cough cough review and I'll write more. 


	5. Road Rage

Disclaimer: ... I don't own walmart. I don't own dragonball z or that odd christmas carol or the girl scouts. Bleh.

Woah, 23 reviews already! Thank you I-LOVE-VEGETA (don't we all?) for the enthusiastic reviews. I'll answer them as best I can... I don't get a x-mas tree this year. bleh. It's cause I live in Miami and, well, it's hard to feel Festive in blazing heat.

Review Time

Riyo Sohma: British dude? Okay!

J.Jaguron: yeah, I'm to lazy to keep going. Or if I stop suddenly, It's because someone in my house is yelling at me to stop hogging the computer and go get some sun because THEY think I'm the paleist black kid in all of Miami. (My entire familty is white, besides me T-T) hiss sunlight Hiss hides in corner.

Grand Wolf: GREAT IDEA! Why didn't I think of that? smacks self on head Thanks!

I-LOVE-VEGETA: Thanks so much for the complements. Actually, I'm striving to make my chapters funnier without so much slapstick and a bit more spoken humor. I hope you'll like it! And please, keep reviewing!

* * *

.:Chapter 5: Road Rage:.

Trunks swung his feet back and forth. His dad was driving unusually well that day, He had only hit three pedestrians and caused four car accidents. Trunks was bored out of his l skull.

As Vegeta zoomed along at 25 miles over the speed limit in a residental neighborhood, Trunks decided that the only way to entertain himself was to do the unthinkable,something he had never dared to do with Vegeta in the car before. He decided to Sing a song.

Trunks inhaled, held his breath, then began to sing in the loudest voice he could; (sing to the tune of "Deck the Halls")

_"Ice the walls with gasoline  
tra la la la la, la la la la,  
Light a match and watch it gleam,  
tra la la la la, la la la la,  
Brun the school house down to ashes,  
tra la la la, tra la la la, la la la  
Aren't you glad you played with matches,  
Tra la la la la, la la la la!"_

Vegeta clenched the sterring wheel in agravation. "Well, at least it's over." He thought.

Trunks, on the other hand, had entirley different plans. He had just taken a pause for a breath, then he started up again with:

"Joy to the world, Barney is Dead-"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta screamed out of fustration as he ran through two red lights and a stop sign. "If you don't shut up I'm gonna rip out your spinal cord and beat you with it Brat! Vegeta swirved to keep from hitting some little old lady and a girl scout.

Trunks sighed loudly. "Fine I won't sing." He looked out the window. "Are we There yet?" He asked in that annoying whine that small children are infamous for.

"No." Vegeta growled as they turned onto the highway. "Don't ask me again."

All went well for the next ten seconds untill- "Dad", said Trunks in a very small voice, "I have to go to the restroom." "WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, you couldn't have gone before we left?

"I didn't have to go then," Trunks whined, "I have to go NOW!" He said fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, just cross your legs and hold it in! Vegeta shouted. I can't pull over on the bloody highway!"

Vegeta clenched the wheel tighter. He had to find a rest room and fast...

"Never mind." Said Trunks. Vegeta turned around and looked at Trunks. The seat and the floor were both wet. The smell of urine slowly strated to fill the car. Vegeta's eyes widened as relization dawned. "YOU DIDN'T!" He screamed.

"Yes I did!" Said Trunks swinging his feet. "Don't worry, I brought a spare set of clothes." Trunks said happily. "There in the trunk!"

Vegeta wrinkled his nose. The car smelled putrid. Trunks looked over Vegeta's shoulder. "Uhhhhh, dad, I think you better watch the road..." Vegeta had turned around to see that he was about to miss the exit to Walmart, and he was in the wrong lane.

Vegeta quickly pulled off into the exit, causing several collisions amoungst the cars behind him. Vegeta speed into the parking lot at 100 miles per hour, hit a speed bump, and sent the car flying three feet into the air.It landed with a crash, hit a cement parking barier, and rolled over to land perfectly in a parking space.

"Woah! Good job Dad!" Trunks shouted. Vegeta let go of the sterring wheel. His hand marks were indented into the plastic and metal.

Vegeta opend the door and steped out of the car. He slammed the car door after himself. He misjudged the force he needed to close the door and the entire body of the car fell to bits.Trunks undid his seatbelt and scrammbled out of what was left of the car. He reached into the trunk and pulled out a shopping bag with his spare outfit in it.

"I'll be right back! Trunks shouted he dashed behind some bushes. Vegeta looked down at the ground. Nothing intresting. He looked up at the sky. Even more boring. Trunks Bounded out of the bushes wearing the elf costume he had on earlier.

Vegeta rolled his eyes."I suppose that will have to do for now." He said with a sigh. Vegeta and Trunks started across the parking lot with Trunks humming "Jingle Bells" and the little bells on his elf shoes ring as he walked.

People stared at Vegeta and Trunks as the rossed the parking lot. A little three-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes trotted up to Trunks and Vegeta and grinned up at them standing in there path.

"Are you two of Santa's elves?" She asked with a big innocent grin. "Your both short with funny costumes, but I think his is better." She said pointing at Trunks.

"SHORT? FUNNY COSTUME?" Vegeta thought. A vein in Vgegeta's forehead twitched, like it always did when he was angry. Trunks was on the ground rocking back and forth with laughter. "Funny... pant...costume...gasp..hhahahahaaaaaa"

The little girls Mother came and pulled her away. "I'm very sorry sir." She said pulling the little girl toward her car. Vegeta walked quickly away Trunks had to half jog to catch up to him.

"Yay!" Trunk shouted. "When we get there can I have a puppy, or a space ship, or, or mabey a fancy french circus, or a hot dog or a martini or-" "We have all those things at home." Vegeta interupted. "Not true," said Trunks, We don't have a hot dog, I ate them all yesterday."

Vegeta sighed. It was gonna be one hell of a shopping trip with this brat. Oh well, It couldn't get any worse...

* * *

- Okay okay, not much longer. But it was still longer than the last chapter I wrote which was, I know, I know, damn short...R&R, I'll write more asap. Untill then, amuse yourself by playing one of my favorite games: Poke-the-sayin-with-the-stick or, Use-Vegeta-as-a-trampoline. Take your pick and I'll met you at the hospital.- 


	6. Enter Walmart

Disclaimer: CHEESE NIPS! (I don't own DBZ. or walmart, or ummm, funamation?)

YAY Grand Wolf, I must say, this chapter is dedicated to you. Why? Because I said so. (No really, your writting is amazing. I was reading your fics, and woah, I mean woah. They are the best writting I have ever seen on this site. I TAKE OFF MY HAT IN RESPECT!) (Funny, I'm not wearing one. A hat, I mean.)

Review time:

Grand Wolf: Yeah, thanks again. :) I don't think I could have got this far without your help. THANK YOU!

wraithgirl: Thank you! (I'll sign your cast if you want :) (jks)

J. Jaguron: Yes, bwahahahaha the words of doom have been spoken! (well not really.) But any how, let the games begin!

I-LOVE-VEGETA: no, that song was taught to me by some off my pals in New Jersey, who actually made it up. Or so they say... I have no idea.

animefreak: Thank ya. I'm trying harder to make it funnier. I really, really am.

Riyo Sohma: 0o ( Sorry, but huh?) Steve has a very special part, and it's comming up shortly. He's gonna be a- oh wait, you'll have to wait and see! ;)

Alimay Zemog: waves HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (and vegeta is not a bi.)

thewriterofstuff: Weeeeelllllll its about time! thanks, and I WILL sing it at school.

* * *

.:Chapter 6: Enter the Wal-mart:.

"Well, here we are!" Trunks skipped inside pulling his Dad by the hand. Walmart was packed with people of all shapes and sizes. People skibbled back and forth, knocking things off shelfs and fighting over holiday sales items. "What a dump." Vegeta thought as he watched two woman fight over a shopping cart.

"Oh BOY!" Trunks yelled. He tugged on his dad's white glove. "Can we go to the toy section, puhhhleezzzzzzz?" Trunks looked up at his dad with big, round eyes. Vegeta looked down at him with cold, cruel, unsympathetic eyes. "No." He said and started off in the oppisite direction.

"HEY TRUNKS OVER HERE!" Trunks spun around to see none other than Goten standing behind him wearing his elf costume and a wide grin. Vegeta stopped and peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, It's Kakkarot's child." He thought. "Are you here by yourself?" Vegeta asked Goten. Not that he really carred about Goten's well being, but he would never miss an opprtunity to prove his superiority to Kakkarot.

"No, my brother and my Dad are here, there this way!" Goten pointed in the direction of the toy isle. "YES!" thought Trunks. now he would be able to go to the toy isle after all. "YES" Thought Vegeta. Another chance to show Kakkarot who was really the best at just about every thing, including holiday spirit.

"Come on! Goten said I'll take you to them. It was getting a bit difficult to hear, due to the huge crowd and the fact that the intercom had begun playing christmas carols. Trunks and Vegeta followed Goten through the crowd.

"Woah." Said Trunks, who had stopped dead in his tracks. They had reached the toy section to see an entire section of it had been devoted Toys of the Z fighters. There was everything from super sayin-jin Goku three to Piccolo plush toys. The only thing they didn't see was anything Vegeta-themed.

Something caught the corner of Trunk's eye. He put down the Limited-edition-battle-strike-Super-sayin-jin-3-Goku-action-figure to have a better look. In side a bin all the way at the end of the section was a bin full of Vegeta merchandise. With a 75 off sign hanging over it.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. Vegeta seemd to have not noticed, because he was walking away. A let's-not-tell-him-or-he-might-kill-us look flikered between Goten and Trunks as the jogged to catch up with him.

Something had caught Vegeta's eye. But unlike when some thing caught Trunk's eye, this was NOT a figure of speech. Vegeta screamed out of surprise and pain. He blindly shout a Ki blast at the direction of the assult.

"I AM SOOOOOOO SORRRRYYY!" Shouted a voice somewhere by Vegeta's left side, which he couldn't see because there was a beyblade peice hooked onto his eyelid. Vegeta ripped it out and began using a stream of human and sayin curse world.

"Dad, Dad are you okay?" Trunks came dashing down the isle. Blood stained the tips of Vegeta's gloves were he held we wound on his eye. Vegeta tossed the blade onto the floor and resumed his colorful, discriptive if not tactless language. Right in the middle of the toy isle. Parents shot Vegeta dirty looks as they walked past with there hands cupped around their children's ears. The owner of the blade slinked in to grab the missing part to the toy and then dashed off to find their parents.

"Those little Bastards!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm gonna Kill them!" Vegeta prepared to fire a Ki blast in the direction the two kids were running. "Dad, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Trunks said, pointing to a group of girls wearing shirts that said things like "Vegeta is my Bishie." Or "No Life without Veggie-chan" Vegeta began to power down. He certianly didn't want t be mauled by Fan girls. He already had his eye to worry about.

"Vegeta, sir, my dad has some senzu with him." Goten said. Vegeta looked down at Goten. "Good, I don't want to fly all the way home for such a minor injury. Goten grinned. "Alright, this way then." Goten lead them tot the end of the toy section. A North Pole display was set up, artifical snow and plastic reindeer covered the ground. People dressed exactly like Goten and Trunks ran to and fro controlling the crowd.

In the middle of the Display sat a Man in a red coat. He was wearing a fake beard that seemed to keep slipping. A Red and white hat was perched on top of his head, and jet-black hair stuck out from underneath it. A young girl of about two years of age sat on his lap.

"What do you want for Christmas little girl?" He asked. Their was not mistakeing that voice. "Kakkarot?" Vegeta's eyes widened. "Yup, there's my Dad!" Said Goten pointing to Goku. And there's my brother. Gohan stood behind Goku, and when the little grl was done talking and recived her gift, He lifted her off and put the next kid on Goku's lap. Gohan was also dressed as a elf. Tights, shoes and all.

"How the hell am I gonig to top THIS?" Vegeta wondered.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAhAHAHAHA yes, another cliff-hanger (well, sort of...) Review and I'll write more. :P 


	7. It Ain't Easy being Santa

Disclamier: Vegeta is NOT gay. (and I don't own dragonball z or walmart.)

- gadzooks! I haven't written in over a week! So sorry for the delay. My brthday was on the fith (of this month) and I was kinda busy. :) Any way, ON With THE SHOW

Reviews:

Grand Wolf:) Well, you desreve it! I wouldn't say that to just anyone! You sound like a real author! I hope I'm as good as you are some day:)

J. Jaguron: Thanks! Yes, I was planning the whole Goku thing, I actually dreamed it up in my Earth/Space science class. Yup. And as far as Vegeta, wellllll you'll see this chapter!

thewriterofstuff: You are a pervert. Do not think like that.

wraithgirl: Thanks!

Riyo Sohma: I'm sorry! T-T I'll read them! Steve gets his first cameo in this chapter!

hanna michael: --; umm, okay, I'll do that. (next time, mabey can you comment, or something...)

* * *

.:Chapter Seven: It Ain't Easy being Santa:. 

Vegeta walked quickly across the fake snow in the north pole display. "Dammn it!" He thought. "This is just like something Kakkarot would do." He nocked a plastic reindeer out of the way.

Gohan looked up from placing a little girl on his dad's lap. He saw Vegeta walking quickly across the snow with Goten and Trunks close behind. "He dad, look! It's Vegeta and Trunks!" Goku looked up from the little girl on his who was raving about wanting a pony for christmas.

"Hey what's up Vegeta!" Said Goku with a wide grin. Vegeta stood glaring at Goku. Gohan lifted the little girl off of Goku's lap and she and her mother left shotting dirty looks at Vegeta, who couldn't care less.

"Hey Vegeta, would you mind being santa for a few minutes, I wanna go get something to eat!" Vegeta looked at Trunks. "You said beforethat dressing like this is part of 'Holiday cheer' correct?" Trunks nodded his head and tried to keep from snikering as he thought about his dad in a santa suit.

"Great!" said goku, then you'll do it?" Goku looked pleadingly at Vegeta. "I eat fast, I'll only be gone for a few minutes." "Alright, I'll do it!" snapped Vegeta.

"Yay!" shouted Goku happily. Here, come with me I'll give you the outfit. Goku turned and started to follow Goku. "Wait! before you go, here's some senzu for your eye!" Goten tossed a senzu bean to vegeta who caugth and ate it. "Thanks brat said Vegeta turning to follow Goku." "WAIT screamed Trunks, can I have some money for lunch?" Vegeta, who was not in the mood to argue with Trunks, handed him a hundered dollar bill.

Trunks grinned. "Thanks Dad!" he said as he started off with Goten and Gohan. "Are you comming Vegea? Goku shouted. Vegeta turned and walked towards Goku.

"click" went a small noise from behingd a cluster off trees. "what a great shot!" Thought the paparazzi as he ajusted his camera. "I better follow them, this could be

intresting."

Goku led Vegeta to the Men's fitting rooms in the clothing deparment. Vegeta and Goku walked into the stall and Goku started to hand Vegeta the santa outfit bit by bit as he took it off. (he's wearing clothes underneath, of course) "Okay, here's the coat, ouch, wait okay, here you go." Assorted thuds and bumps echoed out of the fitting room accompinied by Goku and Vegeta's voices. "Watch it you clumsy fool!" Vegeta snarled as Goku's thumb just missed his left eye as Goku strgled to remove his coat in the to-small dressing stall.

Passing people stopped and starred at the dressing room stall. "Told ya so!" said one fan girl, wearing a "Goku x Vegeta forever" t-shirt. They just make the cutiest couple! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the other girl, who happened to be wearing an anti-yaio t-shirt. "YOU FIll MY HEAD WITH LIESSSSSSSSSSSSS" The anti-yaio fan girl ran to the stall in a crazed frenzy and ripped the door off its hinges. Goku and Vegeta stood looking dumbfounded wearing each other's clothes. ( Goku in Vegeta's armour and body suit, Vegeta in the Santa suit.) "NOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed and collapesd twitching on the ground.

"Okay, what the Hell was that all about?" Vegeta askd, looking at the Fangirl wearing a yaio shirt laughing hysterialy and the fangirl lying twitching on the ground. Goku shrugged and poked the fan girl. "She's still alive." He said happily. "But I think this is a very bad place for her to take a nap..."

Vegeta turned and walked toward the north pole and sat down in the chair. "Alright brats." He growled, "Who's next?"

A little girl climbed up onto Vegeta's lap. "Hi Santa!" she said hugging Vegeta she looked up at his face. Vegeta, despite his better instincs, could feel his heart mealting. She looked up at him with big, clear blue eyes. "I've been a good girl his year!" She chirrped. "Why is this happening to me? Vegeta thought. "I don't even like kids... But..." He tthought as he looked at her big, eyes and chubby, rosy cheeks. "She's... so CUTTTTTTTTTTTTEeeeeee!" Vegeta gave in to the superior will of er cutness and give her a hug.

"Click" went the camera "Oh, boy, I wonder how much THIS shot will sell for on e-bay! It'll get at least one hundered bucks, or my name isn't "STEVE THE ANIME PAPARAZZI!" He thought. "This is gonna be great!" he wispered in his british accent.

"Yayay!" giggled the little girl. "Santa hugged me!" The little girl hopped of his lap. "Bye Bye Santa!" Vegeta was almost sad to see her go. But he didn't have time to wallow in his newfound misery, because one of the NorthPole workers had just dropped another kid on his knee. Unlike the previous kid, there was nothing cute about this one. He wipped his nose on his sleve and squiggled around on Vegeta's lap uncomfortabley. He had dirt on his face.

"Putrid human child!" Vegeta thought resentfully. "Hey Santa!" said the boy. "I brought you a present!" The kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a large worm, that still had some dirt on it. (Little known fact: Vegeta is terrified of only one thing in the universe, and that's WORMS, yes, I speak a true FACT from the show, see the fushion saga for more info. The episode when Goku and Vegeta are in Majin-buu.)

"ERRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHh" Vegeta screamed and knocked the little boy off his lap. The worm flew out of his hand and landed squiggiling on the floor next to Santa's chair. "DIE FOUL VERMIN OF HELLLLLLLLL" Vegeta shot multiple ki blasts at the worm. Sonn enough, there was a crater were the worm had been.

"Click." "SWEET!" Thought Steve, "This is world class black-mail material!"

"Awsome!" shouted the boy. "For christmas, can you give me the power to do that? I never knew you could do that! You're like a Z fighter or something! You should talk to Goku, he's awsome. Vegeta's kinda lame though." See ya later Santa!

Vegeta grimaced. the fake beard was getting itch and hot. "I hope Kakkarot is back soon."

* * *

Heeheeeehhhee, okay so next chapter explains what Trunks Gohan, and Goten were doing during this time. Till then, R&R and I'll write more. Oh, and has anyone heard from I-LOVE-VEGETA? WHY DID YOU GO? COME BACK OLD REVIEWERS! 


	8. Fries With That?

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Z or Walmart. Or Macdonalds. Or Starbucks.

Okay, yup... I actually can't think of anything to say... POPCORN!

Grand Wolf: no, bwahahaha, no one can! It is one of the two supreme laws governing the existance of everything! (the other one is the rule of insanity, but more on that later.)

Riyo Sohma: I alredy have most of the chapter parts planned, so it'sd hard to write in new ideas into the story, but I'll do my best. (oh, and no Yaio. this is a yaio free story.)

wraithgirl: THANKS! actually, those characters represent diffrent people, the anti-yaio maniac represents... ME! (read my bio for more info.) The yaio supporter is a friend(s) of mine, and the paparazzi was inspired by a character name and description given to me by Riyo Sohma. Oh and there IS gonna be a Starbucks AND a Macdonalds in this chapter.

thewriterofstuff: Relax, Gohan's back in this chapter.

Ailmay Zemog: -- Veggi? I told you not to call e that. No Veggi no Veggi !

J.S: Woah, you reviewed every chapter! Thanks for that. Oh and that's way awsome, living in Australia! The fangirl thing has to do with a debate me and my friend were having, and I prefer to be inconclusive. You're lucky about the festive thing, but here in miami, its so coated in tourists trying to ESCAPE christmas that we basicly SKIP Christmas ourselves. I'm actually Canadian, but I lived in New York city most of my school years. So I'm just missing my "White Christmas" that's really all.

* * *

- Before we start, I would like to tell you about the supreme laws, the first, the lack of will in precense of cuteness, can somtimes be bent, but never broken. The second law, however, the anything is possible if you are insane rule, is absolute. Remeber those, you will be quizzed later. (Not really, just kidding.)

.:Chapter eight: Really fast food:.

(This chapter is about what Gohan, Goten and Trunks were doing while Vegeta was preparing to be and being santa)

"Wow, a hundred bucks!" Shouted Goten looking at the money in Trunk's hand. "You better not spend it all in one place!" said Gohan cheerfully. Trunks looked down at the money. "Hey!" he said brightly, lets go to Macdonalds! Lunch is on me! "

"Awsome!" shouted Goten. Goten and Trunks started off toward the Macdonalds, running, but being careful not to use super-human speed. "Hey wait you two!" Shouted Gohan as he struggled with weaving in and out of the people in the crowd.

When they got to Macdonalds, the line was surprisingly short. Goten, Gohan and Trunks jogged up to the counter. The cashier behind the counter had a Macdonalds pin that read; "Camille" "Hello, may I take your order?" she asked.

Trunks looked up at the menu. "We'll take three!" He saidwith a wide grin. "Of what item will that be?" She asked preparing to punch in the number on the cash register. "uuummmmmm...Everything!" Said Trunks. "Like you know, three chicken nuggets, three Big Macs, Three regullar hambergers, three of every desert...Everything!" Thecashier looked at Gohan, Goten and Trunks, dumbfounded. "Would you like fries with that sir?"

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had just finshed swapping clothes. Goku had ran into the first store he had seen, which happend to be a Starbucks. Soothing Jazz music filled the air of the small coffe shop. People with laptops covered most of the available tables. Goku walked up to the cashier, who was wearing a pin that said "Camille".

"Hi!"said Goku, when it was his turn at the register. "Can I have oneof everything that this place has to eat?" camilee stared. "One of everything, sir?" she asked. Yes said Goku. His stomach rummbled. "Better make that ALL of everything." He said, patting his growling stomach. Camille added up the total on the register. "Tha will be "$350.45, sir." Goku relized he had left his wallet conatining all his money in his Santa Suit, which was currently on Vegeta.

He reached his hand into Vegeta's pocket (he's wearing Vegeta's clothes, remember?) and remnoved his wallet. There were no pictures inside, like wallets usssually have. instead he found just what he was looking for, money. It was just the right amount too. "I'm sure Vegeta won't mind," Goku thought as he carried the mountian of food to a nearby table.

"Wait, sir!" called camille, "you forgot one item!" she gingerly placed a small packet of kechup on top of the towereing pile of sadwiches, pastries, and after-coffee mints. "What is the ketchup for?" Goku asked. "Not exactly sure..." Camille said cheerfully. "I found it under a muffin, so I figure since you bought that muffin, the ketchup is yours free!"

Goku grabbed the packet with his teeth, which was the only avalible. He bit down a bit too hard and it ripped and squirted all over his cheek. "Yech!" Thought Goku as he but his purchases down on a table.

It just so happens that the reason Starbucks was so crowded but none was in line was that the Bardock fan club had there biweekly meeting at that particular starbucks. Their President stood and was about to adress the club, when she spotted A tall figure wearing sayin clothing. He had the right body size and hairstyle. "No, It can't be!" she shouted.

Goku turned towards the owner of the voice. "Huh?" he said, with a furrowed brow and a bit of an annoyed look. "What was that?" "BARDOCK!" Screamed the fangirls. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Goku looked at the blankly then touched his cheek. The ketchup had formed a mark similar to the scar on Bardock's face.

Goku didn't have much time to think after that. Goku forgot all about eatting and ran for his life. Or at least his dignity. "I'm not who you think I am!" He yelled at the adoring mob that was now chasing him.

Goku ran back through Walmart and into the Wig section. He dived into a pile of hideous, tangled black wigs that were marked as 75 off. The fan girls trammpled by were Goku was hidding. He climed out of the pile and dusted himself off. Some of the ratty looking wigs stuck to his hair. He yanked and tugged at them, but they stuck fast. He sighed and walked into the next isle.

Unfortunatley, some Raditz fangirls were doing there christmas shopping, and when they spotted him, "RADITZ IS BACK, AND HE GREW BANGS!" "Oh Kami not again!" Goku moaned as he bolted down the hat isle tearing at the wigs attached to his hair as he went.

"I hope Vegeta is doing better than I am !"Goku thought as he tossed one of the wigs aside.

* * *

Please R&R! In the next chapter, Vegeta goes shopping for Christmas presents with Bulma's credit card. 


	9. Stampede!

Disclaimer: one potatoe two, potatoes umm, I don't own DBZ or Pokemon. Or walmart. Or the lion King, which I made a spoof of.

- This story has a fourm now! Cheak it out, It's the only fourm I own on Oh and btw, It's about time for a quick re-cap of the story so far, as told by my special guest, pikachu! Take it away Pikachu!

Pikachu: pi pika pi pi pika chuuuu, pi chu pikachu pi pika chu chupi pi. chu pika pika chu, pi pika, pi pi pi. Pika chu chu chu pi pika pi pi chu pika chu pi chu. Pika chuchu chu pi chu pika pi pi chu pika pika. Pi chu pika pi pi chu pika chu pi!

-Everyone got that down? Great! Let's get started now then! And on another note, I would like to remind my readers that when Goku and Vegeta were in the dressing room, they were just swapping outfits, NOT anything gross or wrong. I'm still totally anti-yaio.

Review Time (oh, btw, why do I have 908 hits and only 56 reviews? I can tell that certian people are following the story and not reviewing! pleas, I want to here from everyone of you! please, I'll never know what you like (or hate) about my writting if you don't!)

J.S: I forgot to tell you, yes, I can get a tan. Because I'm only PART black, (More like 1/4, the rest of my heritage is chinese, indian, and Swedish.) My skin tone varys from a darker asian tone to a dark chocolate colour. My skin is a bit mocha is looking right now, because of the surplus sun I get, regardless if I want it or not. So basicly, I have MORE colour diversty that people with a lighter skin tone.

Grand Wolf: No, actually, Bardock and Raditz are two of my favorite characters. I just wanted to tie them in to the story somehow, so I just made Goku look like them instead of actually including them. A small tribute to sayins past.

Alimay Zemog: StOP CALLING ME VEGGI! Stop it stop it stop it!

thewriterofstuff: umm, conspiracy... yeah, that's it. It has nothing to do with anything, just keep thinking that. Yeah...

* * *

.:Chapter Start: Stampede:. 

Vegeta ripped of his Santa Hat, he was sick and tired of playing substitute santa for Goku. Vegeta slipped his hands into his pocket. "Damn it! where's my wallet!" He growled. He set off across Walmart to see if he could find Goku. "That fool better have not touched my wallet!" he thought.

At about this time, Trunks, Gohan and Goten had finished thier Mcmeals, and were headed out. "I still have some money still." Trunks thought for a minute. "I know! I'm goning to get the christmas tree lights for my dad!" Trunks grinned happily and began to jog towards the christmas isle. "I'm comming too, wait up Trunks!" said Goten following Trunks through the crowd. "Hey you two wait for me!" yelled Gohan, pushing his way through the crowd behind them as Trunks and Goten wove through legs and dodged moms pushing shopping carts.

Eventually, Trunks and Goten found the isle they wanted to get to. Unfortunatley, the lights had been inconvienatly placed at the top of a very high self. "Hey, were'd your brother get to?" asked Trunks looking around for Gohan. Gohan had got stuck in the crowd, being his polite self was saying "excuse me" and "Pardon me" to every person who pushed by.

"I dunno..." pondered Goten. "He was right behind us before..." "Oh well!" said Trunks cheerfully. common, help me get these lights down!" Said Trunks, standing on his tip-toes. "Here, I'll climb up on your shoulders!" said Goten, scrambling up on Trunk's shoulder. "Hey watch it, oww!" Trunks snapped as Goten accidently kicked him on the head.

Goten grabbed the lights just as Trunks fell forward and they landed on a hep on the ground. Goten held up the box of christams tree lights. The intercom stopped playing christas music momentarly. "Attention all shoppers There is a 50 discount sale on ALL CHRISTMAS DECORE!"

"Great, I can save some cash!" said Trunks thumbing through the money his dad had given him. "Hey, what's that noise?" Goten asked. Trunks listened. A faint rummbiling filled the air. "I here it too!" Said Trunks, cupping his hand to his ear. "What's that?" yelled Goten.

It seemed like ever shopper in the store was running toward the isle were Goten and Trunks were standing. STAMPEDE! Trunks and Goten screamed. They started to run, but the shoppers began to over take them. Trunks crawled his way up onto the top of a shelf by clawing up the racks on the side of the shelf. "GOTEN!" Trunk screamed streching his hand out to Goten.

Goten was clinging to a swaying discount sign on a pole. Suddenly, one of the crazier phyco shoppersdrove the coner of his buggy into the side of the sign, and Goten was sent sailling throw the air as the sign bent.

"Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa!" screamed Goten as he headed toward the mass of stamepeding people. Just when it looked like he would hit the floor for sure, Gohan jummped out of the crowed and grabbed him in midair.

Trunks cheered. Goten ran over and placed Goten gently beside Trunks on the top of the shelf, but as he did a woman knocked into him and sent him saling back into the crowd. "GOHAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BIG BROTHER!" screamed Goten. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed as he fell back lashing his arms into the air.

"Big Brother, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Goten as he searched the crowed for Gohan. When the last few phyco bargin shoppers had cleared the area and were all crammed into the isle. "Gohan!"shouted Trunks and Goten. Gohan was pulling himself off the floor. He had shoe marks on his clothes and even on his face. He got uyp and started to dust himself off.

Gohan looked up at Trunks and Goten. "Don't you think we over reacted just alittle bit?" he asked.

(and now, we obsereve Vegeta!)

Vegeta pulled his emergancy credit card out of his shoe. "HA!" he thought. "And Bulma, that fool, thought that an extra credit card was a stupid idea." Vegeta smiled a bit at the thought of being right. Suddenly, without warrning.

"HI!" Vegeta jummped about a foot into the air. A walmart sales woman had Just jummped out of a pile of giant teddy bears.

Click oi, this footage is gonna make me R-I-C-H! Tally ho! Cheered Steve silently. "Yes!"

Vegeta's surprise fadded into anger. What the hell are you doing? Vegeta asked. He leaned forward a bit and read the sales lady's id pin. It read "Camille"

"I know, You look like you' ve got some one special to shop for!" Camille said in a sing-song voice. Vegeta stooped. "Well, If it's for this whole Christmas holiday thing, then I guess I can spare a second. He thought."

Why don't you get tha special person on you're holiday shopping list a new, 50 inch high def. LCD Screen TV! Se said, ripping the dust cover off the TV. All yours, (Or theirs)

for the retartedly high price of $1599.99

"It'll make a lovely present, especailly to rub in someone's face, a real impresser." Camille said, never losing that happy sales person look. vegeta starred at the incedabley large TV.

"How much would It cost gift wrapped?" He asked, holding out his credit card. Camille grinned. "The gift wrap and delivery is free if you buy two." She said. "Great, I'll take them. Just bring it to this address on Christmas eve." He said writting the Son's address onto a slip of paper and handing it to Camille. "You can count on me sir!" she said, giving Vegeta a military salute.

"Oh and by the way, nice beard." She said, crawling back into the mass of teady bear. Vegeta looked down. He was still wearing the fake Santa beared. He ripped it off and tossed it onto the ground. Now, he thought. To find Trunks, and Kakkarot. Vegeta was getting really tired of wearing the Santa suit. He Pushhed a loose strand of hair bak in place with his hand.

Vegeta closed his eyes and focused. He could feel Trunk's chi, but Kakkarot was surpressing his. "This is gonna be difficult", he thought. Vegeta steeped into the nearest isle.

"WHAM!" Goku collided with a very surprised Vegeta. They both took a second to recover. "Raditz?" Vegeta asked, still dilusional from the force of impact with Goku. "Why did you cut your hair?" Goku tugged the last wig out of his hair. "It's me Vegeta!" He said, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head. A nearby cry of rage and affection allerted Goku. "Vegeta, we can't let them find us!" Goku said paniking and waving his arms back and forth.

Goku Dived into a pile of Discounted Vegeta plushies. "Hurry up! Goku said beconing to Vegeta from his hide out. "I can't belive I'm doing this!thought Vegta as he threw himself into a bin of Over-priced Goku plushies. The Fangirls stampede past screaming ther affections to Bardock and Raditz, and cursing Goku for forgetting his father and helping to kill his brother.

"Now there's something you don't see every day!" vegeta thought as one of tyhe fangirls held up a abused-looking Goku tied to a stick and set fire to it. Goku slinked further back into the pile of Vegeta Plushies.

* * *

Gosh, chapter nine already! well, I better get to work on the last chapters. We're almost done, oh and btw, the next Chapter features a formal Christmas eve dinner at the Sons. Be there, or be SQUARE! (or triangular, whatever you want.) R&R please please please! Riyo sohma, were'd you go? COME BACK! DON"T LEAVE ME HERE!) R&R Pikachu commands you to! 


	10. Homecomming and going

-Oi! I think my hand just fell off! I better go get some more duct tape. Pikachu, would you take care of the disclaimer for me?

Disclaimer: pi Pika CHUUUU chu pika pi pi chu chu pika pi chu chu pika pi pi pi pika chuuuu chu pikachu!

-Thanks Pikachu, here's a quick recap for those of you who don't speak pokemon languages.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, DBZ, Walmart, Geico car insurance, or anyhting else with a registered trade mark that I failed to mention.

* * *

Review Time!

Grand Wolf: o.O You are always the first one to review! How the heck do you manage that? I know two of my readers as freinds offline, (whatever that is,) And you still get here faster than them. Amazing. I thank you as always for your syupport. Pikachu would like to add the following: "PIka PI PI Chuuuuu pi pika pi pi chu."

AelitaAngels: Hey, you're black too! (I read your profile.) Never met another Fanfic author (as far as know,) That was of a darker skin tone. I'm only part black, but Heck, I'm not white! LOL! (though, I kinda part european...Screw it. whatever.) I like drawing too! But lack of a scanner is hindering me... So I write!

J.S: to me, this is the fastest I have ever updated Chapters, So be glad. My favorite Character is a three way tie between Bardock, Raditz, and Vegeta. (No yaio of course,) Pikachu would like to say: "Pi Pika. Pi chuu. Pika pi pika chuuuuu chupi pika."

J. Jaguron: - thank ya! I know, Bardock is awsome.

The General of Darkness: You're welcome for the review, but I am about to behave very childishly.You have been warned. What do ya mean "My overall writting skills need a little more work?" You neeed to tell me what that means. If you mean spelling, I suck at spelling. And someone removed Microsoft word from my computer.

Riyo Shoma: Thank you. long time no see, eh? Steve is in this chapter. :P

* * *

-My confidence level is zero right now, so please, If this chapter sucks, BITE ME! You've all just been humoring me, havent you. I can't belive it. SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT MY OVERALL SKILLS NEED WORK, I MEAN I'M BARLEY FOURTEEN! Why hasen't any one told me? STOP TELLING ME I'M DOING A GOOD JOB THE ONLY REASON YOU WERE WRITTING LOL WAS THAT MY WRITTING SUCKED SO BADLY THAT IT WAS FUNNY!

.: Chapter Ten: Homecomming (and going):.

Goku climed out of the plushie pile after the Fanclubs had past. Vegeta was still strugilling to free himself from the Goku plushies. Every time It seemed like he found the edge of the plushie bin, his hand or foot slipped on a stray plushie.

Goku watched Vegeta struggle with retreving himself from the bin. Goku walked over to try and help him. "Stay away from me, Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled as he clung to the edge for the bin. "I can do this myself." Goku shrugged. He noticed a kids picture book on the ground beside his foot. He picked it up off the ground. On the cover, there was a picture of Freiza. Goku fummbled with the book and dropped it by mistake.

Goku picked it up again. He walked over to Vegeta, who had finally managed to swing one of his legs and half of his torso over the side of the bin. "Hey Vegeta, What does this say?" Goku asked, pointing to the title of the book. The sight of Freiza sent Vegeta strait back into the plushie bin. He stuck his head out from under the mass of Plushies.

"_The Littlest Evil Overlord_." Vegeta read. He gapped at the book. A picture book for children about Freiza? He sent a ki blast at the book. The only part that was left was the corner that Goku had been holding it by. Goku dropped the smoldering corner of the book. He walked over to the bin and grabbed Vegeta's arm and yanked him out. "I told you not to help me, Kakkarot." Vegeta growled.

"Oh right! Sorry, I forgot!" goku said cheerfully. and he dropped Vegeta on the ground with a thud. Vegeta hopped to his feet muttering things about poison, murder and revenge. Goku starred at him momentarly. "I didn't know you like soap operas Vegeta!" He said happily.

After a while, Goku and Vegeta found Goten, Trunks, and a very disgruntled looking Gohan by the entrance to the store. Trunks held out the Walmart bag to Vegeta. "I got the lights Dad!" He said Happily, swinging the bag. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "You know, I had completly forgoten about that." Vegeta mused.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku walked across the parking lot. Goku had offered them a ride home, because Vegeta's car was no longer in working order. They all piled into the car, with Goku in the driver seat, Gohan riding shotgun, and Goten, Trunks and Vegeta in the back seat.

"Hey dad, Why are you still wearing that Santa suit?" Trunks asked as Goku pulled out of the parking lot. Vegeta looked down at his clothes. "Dman it, I forgot about that too." He thought. "Kakkarot, I'm goning to need my garmets back." He growled. Trunks, Gohan and Goten snikered.

"Okay Vegeta, I'll give them back later." Goku said as he turned onto the highway. Goku was a surprisingly good driver. Everything was peaceful, calm, and farily boring untill... "Riiiinnnnnnnggggggg!" Goku flipped open his cell phone.

Goku :"Hello?"

Saleslady: "Hi, Is this Mr Son?"

Goku: "Yes It is, Why? Who is this?"

Sales Lady: "This is Camille, I'm a Sales lady.You can save a bunch of money and switch to Geico Direct car insurance."

Goku: "Great I would love to!"

Goku was not really focusing on driving being destracting by the Geico sales persn, and just as they were turning around a bend of a cliff a British looking guy with a camera jummped onto the winsheild and started snapping away with his camera.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku (and everyone else) Screamed as the car skidded back and forth, and then went sailling off the clff just as the paparazzi jummped off the windsheild.

Goku flipped his phone closed. "I have good news, and bad news." He annonced as the car flew through the air. "What's the bad news, Kakkarot?" Vegeta screamed. "Well were gonna crash, and because we will survive this, we most likely be mobbed by fans." Vegeta shuddered at the thought. "Well, what's the good news?" He asked impatiently. "I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance!" Goku said with a smile just before they crashed into the ground beneth the cliff.

As the dust cleared, The four sayins pulled themselves, unscratched (but a bit dirty), out of the twisted crummpled remains of Goku's car. "Good thing I just bought new car insurance!" Said Goku, dusting off his (weel actually Vegeta's) clothes.

Trunks sorted through what had been the trunk of the car. "He look dad, The Lights are still okay!" "Oh whhopppyyy!" Said Vegeta sarcasticly and rolling his eyes.

Goku used instant Transmission to get Trunks and Vegeta home. Bulma was waiting out side for them. The entire Capsle corp. building had been covered in lights, And the lawn was covered with festive decorations. "What is all this woman?" Vegeta asked, looking stunned.

"Ohh, well, you too took so long, that I hired a proffesional decorater to finish the job." Bulma said happily. "And Vegeta, what's up with the Santa suit?" She asked.

Vegeta chose to ignore Bulma's inquiry about his oufit. "So you mean, I just went tohell and back for nothing!" He asked inraged at the thought. "Well, techinacly, you went to Walmart on Christmas eve, but I guess that's pretty similar. And yes, you did go there for nothing." Bulma stated in a matter-of-fact kind of manner.

Vegeta sat down on the ground. Trunks walked over and tapped his dad on the shoulder. "Heheehehhhe, mabey walmart WASN'T a great idea, huh dad?" Vegeta clenched his fists. "Just walk away Trunks, walk away."

Trunks backed away slowly, and then turned and ran towards his mom. "Common Trunks, Let's go in and Get ready!" Bulma said, placing her hand on Trunk's head. "Were are we going?" Trunks asked. Well, The Sons are having a party at ther house, and we're invited!" said Bulma happily.

Eventually, after alot of screaming, fighting, and ki blasts, Vegeta was convinced that he should go to Goku's party. After all, he couldn't wait to see how superior his Gifts to the Son family would be over all other gifts.

Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma flew over to the Son's house. Almost everyone was there already. Vegeta had changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. He gave handed Goku a shopping bag with his santa outfit when goku greated him by the door. Goku chuckled. "Thanks Vegeta! I'll give you your outfit back after I wash it, I accidently got soy sauce on it." Vegeta sighed. "Just keep it, I don't need it back."

Inside the Son's living room, most of the Z fighters had already gathered. Krillen was talking to Yamcha, and Piccolo was freeloading on water. Vegeta took his favorite spot-the shadowy corner of the room were he could glare at those having fun from a distance.

Suddenly, The sunset in the sky became totally dark and all the lights in the room went off. The door opened and in snaked a smaller version, but nevertheless,

"Shenlong?" Vegeta wispered shocked. "Yup, That's him alright!" said Goku cheerfully. "Didn't Bulma tell you I invited evreyone, I really meant it." "You never told me that!" Vegeta wispered to Bulma. "Must have slipped my mind." She said said with a shrug.

* * *

-Okay, Review or no Reviews, I might have to quit. Because no one reviews any more. T-T I've been abandoned and mocked and I've almost had enough. Just R&R please? I know ther are some people that are following this story and not reviewing. well, I say, KNOCK IT OFF AND REVEIW ALREADY!" 


	11. Rum

- Sorry about the temper tantrum I threw last chapter. Haven't been myself latley, on acount that I have been survivnig on soup and tea for the past few day, my throught hurts like hell, and I can barley talk. When I get sick I just get angry and fustrated, and I'm not much fun to be around... I usually just get super competitive when I'm mad...But that's lots of fun...for me!evil grin)

**Once again, this chapter is dedicated to Grand Wolf, who shut me up and got me ready and focused. Thank you, as always, for your support. (And scolding, this time. But that was needed...)**

Disclaimer: I unlike Shenlong, can do things more than once, so for the elevinth time I will type; I don't own DBZ, or walmart, or yeah, any other registered trade mark mentioned here. Yup!

* * *

.:Review time:. 

Grand Wolf: You're right, I was being kinda...Okay really, stupid and childish. Thank you for your support. What I ment by barley fourteen is that I terned fourteen on the 5th of December. Wow, you're in collage? Sweet.

wraithgirl: I'm so sorry! I didn't catch your review before I updated last time! Pikachu would like to- I'll just let him do the talking...

Pikachu: Pi pika chu chu pika pi pi chu pi!

AelitaAngels: Remember Vegeta gave Camille ( as the walmart sales lady,) Goku's address to deliver the TVs. They come back into the story in this chapter.

J.Jaguron: o.O why would I want to teach kids about Graffiti and defacing books?

Riyo Sohma: If you think you're family is strange, you don't know my family. One of my great-great grandmothers was a Baroness by birth write and I'm related to King Henry the Eight by marrige rights. (Not a blood relative) My father is Polish (well, step-dad, but he's the best dad ever, so I call him dad.) And I'm a british citizen by birthright. (never been there, though...)

* * *

.:Chapter Eleven: Rum :. 

The lights flickered back on as Shenlong coiled his long serpentine body into a nearby reclining chair. Everyone was talking and acting like nothing had happened. Vegeta left the saftey of his Dark corner to go try to discover why and how the eternal dragon had showed up at Goku's Christmas party. But before he had taken more than three steps, Bulma caught up to him.

"Hey Vegeta, try this!" she said thrusting a mug of thick, cream colored amber liquid int Vegeta's hands. Vegeta sniffed at the liquid distatefuly. To his surprise, a rich aroma overwhelmed him. "What is this, woman?" Vegeta asked taking a sip. 'It's eggnog with rum." Bulma said, taking a sip of her own.

Bulma walked off to continue her discussion with Eighteen. Vegeta finished his egg nog quickly and began to wander across the room, feeling a bit lighter and alot less anti-social after he finished his drink. Shenlong stood talking to Goku on the opposite side of the room. Vegeta walked by making sure to go slowly so he could overhear a bit of there conversation.

"Well, Son Goku, I had a difficult time figuring out what to get you." Shenlog paused, chuckled and then continued. "I was shopping around, then I thought, 'Hey, I've got the ability to do almost anything, what the heck am I doing in a store?' So I flew away and I still couldn't figure out what to get you sooo..."

Vegeta pretended to be very intrested in a plate of cookies Chi chi was passing around, but he was really listening intently to the converstion.

Shenlong's eyes glowed for a second, and a enormous box appeared. "Merry Christmas Goku! I knew the best gift of all is family, so..." He trailed off as Goku undid the ribbon on top of the box and removed the lid.

"Raditz? Bardock--I mean Dad?" Goku looked stunned. Inside the over sized boxes sat His Father and older brother, both bound and gagged with strange-looking rope that was faintly glowing green, and wearing very festive red and green ribbions on there necks.

"MMMHPHPHMMMMHUUUUUU!" Raditz hummed angrily. Tossing hiself back and forth to make the box wobble side to side. "UMMMMMMPPHHH!" Complained Bardock as the box rattled him around.

Goku glanced over to see if anyone was watching. Vegeta quickly pretended to be reading a article about how Freiza had actually survived and now went by the name Mewtwo. (Lies!) Goku quickly put the lid back on the box, despite Raditz's and Bardock's muffled protests.

"So, what do you think?" Shenlong asked Goku with a wide grin. Goku scratched his head. "I thought that Raditz and Bardock were more powerful than you!" He exclaimed, tugging at the ribbion on the box. "They are." Shenlong replied. "I had to hire this great assassin named Camille to bind them with this magic rope I traded for a few Yu-gi-oh cards."

"Camille..." Goku thought. It sounded familiar..."How did you bring them back to life?" Goku asked. He knew that it had been over a ten years since Raditz had died, and his dad had died (From what he heard) when he was just a baby.

Shenlog rubbed his claw against the side of his snout. "I asked the dragonballs very nicely, instead of commanding them to do my bidding." Goku really looked confused this time. "I thought You granted the wishes, and you had to find the dragonballs to summon you!" He cried in dismay. "Well, It's like that most of the time, but sometimes you have to find me and the dragonballs grant the wish."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Goku said, but he didn't really understand. "Thanks for the gift!" he said with all the cheer he could muster. "Oh Kami, how am I gonna tell this to Chi chi?" He thought.

Vegeta chuckled to himself and walked away. He had enjoyed watching Goku be confused by Shenlong, but now his stomach got the best of him as he wandered in search of food. Chi chi walked by with a plater of mugs filled with more egg nog and rum. Vegeta grabbed one as she walked by. "Merry Christmas Vegeta!" she said when Vegeta relived the tray of one of the mugs.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Kakkarot's wife look so bouncy and happy. He took a sip of eggnog. Chi chi disappeared off into the kitchen. "Well," he thought, "she's acting strange..."

And Chi chi wasn't the only one. As it appeared, the eggnog was rather strong and had been very popular. Piccolo was the only sane one left, for the simple fact namekians can't drink rum.

Vegeta had finished his second cup of eggnog, and reached for a third, and downed that too. He was begining to feel a bit light headed, and happy, strangely happy.

Vegeta giggled. Bulma stared. As drunk as she was, Vegeta had just giggled. The simple fact that he had really smiled would have been a Christmas miracle, but giggled? Bulma ran up and hugged Vegeta. "Merry hic! Christmas!"

"Group hug!" screamed Vegeta as he ran up towards the nearest person (who happened to be Krillen) and hugged him. If Krillen haden't been so drunk, he would have had second thoughts about punching the prince of sayins in the face, but he, being as sober as Vegeta, he, -you guessed it, punch Vegeta in the face.

"I love you too man..." Vegeta slurred as he dragged himself off the floor.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Vegeta wobbled to the door and yanked it open. A girl in a walmart uniform stood next to two enormous boxes covered in Christmas gift wrap. "Hello, is this the Sons's residence?" she asked looking down at the clip board. Vegeta starred at her momentarily. He looked down at her name tag. "Camille..." he read with great difficulty.

Vegeta nodded. "Yup." he said. "Your Mr. Breifs?" She asked, looking at the credit recite. "Umm, no not really, my name is...is..." Vegeta leaned over his shoulder. "Does anyone remember my name?" he yelled. "NORTH DAKOTA!" Goku screamed and fell over the banister of the top stair. "No...wait... I'm... Sure it was Vegeta..." He thought out loud.

Camille was losing patience. "Good enough!" she shouted. "Sign here sir, and Lord help us all if your driving home tonight." Vegeta grabbed the pen from her on his third attempt. The sheet she was handing to him looked kinda blurry, and Camille's name tag was aproching his face at an alarming rate... And he passed out, taking Camille down with him.

Camille wriggled out from underneath Vegeta. She kicked him in the head, no response. She ripped out a tuff of his hair, and he mumbled something and started drolling. Camille sighed and yelled into the house; "Is anyone in there still sober? I need someone to sign for these packages. "TWENTY-TWO!" goku screamed. Piccolo pushed his way past Goku. He signed for the packages and dragged them into the pile of gifts under (and beside) the Son's tree.

Goku picked himself up off of the floor. "Hey, you look familiar..." He said looking at Camille. "Do you work at Starbucks?" He asked. "N-n-n-no." she said, hiding her name tag. Shenlong glared at her. "You look awfully similar to that assassin I hired..." He said tilting his head to one side. The box that contained Raditz and Bardock wobbled dangerously and muffled voices were heard, but everyone was occupied and/or drunk and didn't notice.

Trunks and Goten came out of Goten's room to see what the all the silence was about. "Hey! that's the lady that sold us Macdonalds!" yelled Trunks. Goten (who was rapped in the new set of Christmas tree lights,) nodded in agreement. "Ya, and she was the Cashier too!" Bulma pointed to Camille, and in the process of doing so stabbed Chi chi in the eye. "She couldn't have been, she was the decorater I hired!"

Camille dashed away screaming. Everyone starred in utter silence. "I CAll GREEN!" Goku screamed before passing out on the couch. Piccolo dragged Vegeta inside the house. He sighed. No one was going to remember this tomorrow morning, and by the looks of it, no one was leaving until then.

* * *

The drunk adults in this chapter are based on real adults, but to spare my parent's friends and my older family memebers some embarasment, no names will be mentioned. Oi! I'm on a role! This is the fastest I've ever uploaded:P Next Chapter: Reindeer issues. Pikachu: Pika pi pichu pi chu pika pi pi. 


	12. Present Time

Disclaimer: I don't own -hey Pikachu! this is not for eating! Put the disclaimer down Pikachu... Pikachu!- CHOMP "Pika pi pika!" chew chew chew

Okay, let's try that again, hopefully pikachu won't eat it this time...

I don't own DBZ, or Santa Clause, or walmart.

* * *

Review Time! (the last!) 

J.S: Heeheh, thanks! King Henry the eight actually wasn't my blood relative, I'm related to him through marrige rights. (My ansector married some one related to his majesty :P) I actually don't resemble him in anyway. Cool about your ancestry too.

Grand Wolf: The Drunk chapter took me the longest to plan out. But because I live in South Beach, finding drunks to observe was easy. Even at 11 am. Shenlong shrunk himself down for the occasion. I just couldn't help bringing him into the story.

Riyo Sohma: Thanks?

J.Jaguron: I don't either. I don't understand drinking very much, I had to spend some time obsereving drunk adults to get the stupidity level just right. As far as dragons go...I don't get that either.

Inuyashafan92: I am I am... Hey wait, were you following the story this whole time?

thewriterofstuff:Yes, I know chapter ten was not my best work. You try writting with two siblings hanging off your arms! XP

* * *

.:Chapter Twelve: Presents Time:.

"SPLOSH" Vegeta sat up with a jolt. He wipped the water out of his eyes. "What the hell happend?" he asked rubbing his faceand waiting for the room to come into focus. Trunks stood over him with and empty bucket. "Merry Christmas Dad!" He said tossing the bucket.

Vegeta looked around. He was still in the Son's living room, lying on the floor. The clock on the wall read 6 am. "Ohhh, my head.." He groaned and lay back down on the floor. Trunks threw himself on Vegeta's back. "Ommhp! what did you do that for brat?" He asked, turning to face Trunks.

"Well, Christmas morining is when we open presents!" He said, clapping his hands gleefully. "Goten went to go wake his parents up. Piccolo helped us bring all the presants from our house, so we could spend Christmas day here!"

Goten came bounding into the living room with his parents following. Goku and Chi chi looked more dead than alive. Goten walked over and handed his parents cups of coffe, which they greatfully accepted. Shenlong had even decided to stay the night, curled up in a chair in the corner.

Gohan walked around with the coffee cups offering them to everyone as they woke. Bulma looked like something from beyond the grave as Gohan leaned down and provided her with a cup of coffee.

Vegeta snatched the cup out of Gohan's hand as he passed. Even Shenlong recived a cup, although he had not been drinking. "I love the smell of coffee in the morning!" He said as he took a drink from his cup.

When everyone had recived a cup of coffee, they all crowded around the Son's christmas tree, which was now more presents than tree. Goku reached into the mass of gifts and pulled one out.

"Okay, this one is for Shenlong, and it's from me!" Goku said happily as he handed Shenlong the gift. Shenlong ripped open the package with his front claws. Inside was a pair of ovenmits. "Wow!" Shenlong said happily. "Antler warmers!" He said placing one on each of his dragon antlers.

Everyone starred at Shenlong, but no no one thought to correct him on the use of oven mits. Chi chi grabbed a package from the pile. "This one is for Trunks, and it's from Goten." She said, handing Trunks the gift, which he earnestly wripped open. "Alright! the new Goku action figure, thanks Goten!"

Opening the gifts went smoothly untill...

Piccolo tugged a large box out of the corner. "This one is for Goku and it's from Shenlong." He said handing the gift to Goku. Everyone watched as Goku ripped the ribbion off of the giant box. Chi chi looked on in curiosity. "Gee what's in there Goku? It's such a large box." She said. Goku took a deep breath and removed the lid. Bardock was still asleep, but Raditz waas wide awake and angry. He glared up at Goku.

Chi chi looked inside the box. "Sweet Kami!" She shouted when she saw what was inside the box. Goku reached in and pulled Raditz out. He undid the ropes that were gagging him. "Kakkarot you idiot! How longer were you planning to leave us in there? As soon as I get out of these ropes, I'm gonna beat you sensless! He screamed, wiggiling to try to get free of the ropes that were restraining him. Everyone in the room starred as Raditz tried to stand and ended up face first on the floor.

Goku lifted Raditz into a sitting position, while Raditz yelled out threats and insults. Chi chi suddenly pulled a broom from behind the tree and knocked Raditz out with it. "She scares me, sometimes." Krillen wispered to Bulma. Bulma nodded in aggrement.

Kriollen reached under the Tree. "This one's for Vegeta, buit it dosen't say who it's from..." He said handing Vegeta the package. Vegeta unwrapped it quickly. Inside there was a calender with a picture of Vegeta himself on it. It was entitled "Vegeta's Christmas moments."

Vegeta flipped to the first picture, which was a shot of him and Goku in the dressing room looking extremly puzzled. he flipped to the next one, It was Him dressed as Santa hugging that cute little girl. Vegeta was getting angrier and angrier as he fillped through the calender. next month had a picture of Vegeta screaming like a little girl over the worm that the kid had tried to give him. The next had a picture of him screaming in the backseat of Goku's car. The rest of the pictures had him drunk at the christmas party.

Vegeta was angrier than he thought was possible. He flipped the calender over. In small print, the calender had the copy write and a singal name. "Steve the anime Paparazzi..." Vegeta read with a growl. He riped the calender up. Everyon in the living room was trying really hard not to laugh as they moved on to the next present.

Trunks and Goten slid two large, thin packages out of the pile. 'These are for... The Son's family, from Vegeta." Goku looked surprised. Bulma had already gotten everyone in there family presents, so why would Vegeta join in in gift giving?

Goku and Chi chi unwrapped the packages. "This is it." Thought Vegeta. "My gift shall be superior to all these idle trinkets!" Goku, Chi chi, Gohan, and Goten gasped in surprise and delight when they saw the TVs. Bulma Gasped in mortification, wondering how much they costed, and what her credit bill would look like next month.

"Ohhhhhhh, Thank you Vegeta!" Chi chi half-sang. She bounded over to Vegeta and hugged him around the neck. Vegeta froze, unsure what to do. Everyone laughed, including Goku and Bulma. Goku handed Vegeta a small, round package. "Merry Christmas Vegeta!" He said.

Vegeta unwraped the package. In side was a little, round happy-face ball. "It's for when you'r stressed out or upset.." Goku began to explain, but by the time he had gotten that far, The Happy face strees ball had met its match in Vegeta's clenched fists. The silicione beads scattered all over the floor.

"Uh, Dad, are you okay?" Trunks asked. Vegeta turned to Trunks. "Is this it, is this what we spent all this time and energy on? This is all I get in return?" He asked, holding up the broken toy. "Yup!"Trunks said. "And that's what Christmas is all about."

_**The End  
**_

* * *

-Finally finished. Now I'm gonna kick back, relax and start working on my new supernatural DBZ fic, "Static", comming January! (Maybe sooner, I just need a break...) Till then!

- _Kida_


End file.
